Why So Complicated?
by GlitterBaby94
Summary: COLLAB :  This is a collaboration with my Glamsister on Twitter xAdommyGlitterx & me, MissxGlitterz, you should go follow US! :  But this is gonna be a Romantic Adommy mini-series, so please enjoy, and leave comments, they are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The show from Amsterdam, has just ended and Tommy is completely

shocked. He's never felt this way before. He feels more connected to

Adam, in some way. The encore has changed him. He felt something that

is unexplainable and he felt in love with Adam.

After signing autographs with all the lovely fans, everyone got on the

buses to go back to the hotel. Tommy just sat quite in a corner,

blaring Manson music. He was confused. Should he tell Adam how he

felt? Or just leave it alone? He just shook his head and continued

listening to music, until they were finally there. Everyone quickly

escaped from the bus, so they could pass out in nice, comfortable beds.

"Hi, Adam Lambert, I booked 4 rooms here." Adam said tiredly, he was

so exhausted.

"Oh yes sir, here you go. You're all on the 11th floor." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Adam just walked away he wanted to get up to his room and

pass out. Adam started handing out all the room keys. Everyone started

to head to their rooms except for Tommy, Adam, and his mother.

"Adam, I really need to talk to you." His mother sternly said, just

looking at him.

"Okay, just give me a minute and we'll talk in the room." Adam replied.

"Hey Tommy, I..." But before he could ever finish his sentence Tommy

had interrupted.

"I'll be right up to the room. I'm gonna see if they have some coffee.

Adam just nodded and got into the elevator with his mom.

As Adam and Leila got up to the 11th floor and entered the room, Leila

took her son by the hand and sat him on the bed.

"Adam, I'm going to ask you something very serious and I want you to

be completely honest." Adam nodded to his mother's word, just waiting

for the question to be asked.

"Are you in love...with Tommy? I know there has to be some feelings

there Adam." His mother asked, tears start to form in her eyes.

"Mom, I...I...yes I love Tommy. But he's straight and I don't know

how I'm suppose to tell him. I don't know, I'm just confused." Adam

answered. At least someone knew how he felt now. It felt like a weight

had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Well, I see the way you look at him and I could tell that you did.

But Adam, I think he might have feelings for you. He always looks at

you and smiles and is always so happy around you." His mother said,

with a tear running down her face. "I just want you to be happy Adam,

because you deserve it." His mother hugged him and went to her separate

room.

Adam realized that maybe his mother was right. Maybe Tommy did have

feelings from him, he just didn't know how to share them. Thoughts were

running in and out of his head, should I tell him how I feel? Or just

leave it alone? Quietly he said to himself. "Im gonna tell him

tomorrow, he deserves to know." He nodded his head to himself and laid

down in his bed and closed his eyes.

Little did he know, Tommy was listening to the whole thing outside.

Tommy couldn't move or breathe at this point. The man that he loved,

loved him back. He was completely in bliss and couldn't wait until

tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy was standing outside the door of the room he was to share

with Adam...the room he was to share with the man he loved. Tears were

slowly falling down his face, his heart pulsating through his black v-

neck. Both from excitement and nervousness...he knew how he felt, but

has never told anyone before. Not even his own family. I mean, come

on, he's straight. Why would he fall inlove with a man? His family

would think he was a freak. They weren't as open-minded and accepting

as Adam's family. And he knew he couldn't tell anyone from the band

cause they would only make fun of him and give him hell about it, plus

they would probably tell Adam then ruin anything and everything.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy unlocks the hotel door and walks inside.

The sight before him causes his heart to skip a beat: Adam is laying

on the bed..eyes closed...arms under his head...lips slightly parted.

Saying he looked innocent would be an understatement. He looked down

right saint like. Tommy bites down on his lower lip and as quietly as

possible, makes his way to the bathroom. Setting his bags down by the

door, not wanting to wake the sleeping rockstar.

'Damn, I feel like a teenager inlove for the first time...' Tommy

thinks to himself setting his hands down on the bathroom counter and

staring at himself in the wall mirror. The sight before him almost

scared him alittle. Mascara and eyeliner streaming down his face like

tire tracks, eyes red and swollen from crying, nose a slight pinkish

color...he looked like a mix between a raccoon and Bozo the Clown.

Wiping the makeup off, and ruffling his blonde hair some, Tommy heads

back into the main part of the room. Adam, now bending over the bed

and digging through his bag looking for something.

"Hey there." Was all Tommy could say as he picked up his bags and made

his way to the bed. Stopping mid-stride when he notices there is only

one bed...'Shit...'Tommy thinks setting his bags down. 'Hope he

doesn't mind..'

"Hey, Glitterbaby. You alright? You look like you've been crying.."

Adam asks, concern in his silky voice, while pulling out his tooth

brush from his bag.

'Damn pale skin...' Tommy thinks scratching his head and involuntarily

rubbing his nose. "Oh, no..I'm fine. I think it's just allergies.." He

hates having to lie to Adam, but he can't know that he heard everything

him and his mom were discussing and that's why he was crying because

he does have feelings for Adam and that he does love him back. Oh how

he loves him back. So very much.

"Alright then. Well I'm going to go brush my teeth and take a shower.

Get all this glitter and smoke off me, haha." He gives Tommy a small

smile, that makes Tommy's heart melt, and walks to the bathroom. Tommy

returns the smile and sits on the bed and grabs for his iPod.

Turning on some Manson, he runs his hands through his slightly greasy

bangs, and let's out a long sigh of exhaustion. So many things

floating though his head, he feels a headache beginning to form. Damn...


	3. Chapter 3

Adam walked into the bathroom and looked at himself. He looked like

shit. Makeup was smeared everywhere and glitter was caked all over

him. He just shook his head and starts removing his clothes. First,

goes his shirt, then his pants and boxers. He walked over to the

shower and turned the hot water all the way up and stepped in. The

water made him shudder, it felt so relaxing aganist his muscles.

"Tommy was lying. Why would he lie to me?" He thought to himself. He

could always tell when something was wrong with him. But, why wouldn't

he tell him? He always told Adam his problems. Adam just shrugged it

off and finished his shower.

Stepping out of the shower, he could hear what sounds like whispering.

It kinda starled him. He puts a towel around his waist and cracks open

the door. It was Tommy, talking to himself. Adam giggled, he's never

seen Tommy talk to himself, so it was quite amusing.

"You have to tell him Tommy, you can't hide it forever. All you have

to do is come out and say it, I love you Adam."

Adam was stunned. Did he just say that he loved me? Adam slowly closed

the door and stared, dumb founded into the mirror. He was completely

speechless. "So, Tommy isn't straight?" He thought to himself. Now I'm

even more confused. Since when was he not straight, but he did say he

loved me though. Adam smiled to that thought.

Maybe his mom was right after all, Tommy did like him. He just didn't

know how to show it. Adam stood there thinking to himself for a good

15 minutes, he needed to hurry up and get dressed so he could talk to

his glittterbaby. He quickly threw on his pajama's in under a minute

it seemed like, but when he opened the door, he found a sleeping,

beautiful Tommy.

He smiled, "God dammit Tommy, why must you be so adorable, no matter

what you do." Adam said aloud. Tommy wouldn't be able to hear him, he

had his Manson music blaring too loud. Adam couldn't quit smiling,

Tommy was just too adorable.

He placed his toothbrush and clothes back in his bag and laid

carefully down on the bed. It was 4 o'clock at this point, Adam really

needed some sleep. He needed to think about alot of things. Adam

reached across Tommy to turn out the lamp and after doing so he kissed

Tommy's forehead and said the lovely words Tommy wanted to hear...

"I love you too, Tommy, so much."

Adam closed his eyes and drifted off into his dreamland. He was ready

for tomorrow, because it will be a day his glitterbaby, will never

forget.

Glambert for Life!3 Can Never Have Too Much Glitter!


End file.
